Grand Piano
by Kyuuketsuki Shinigami
Summary: Why does Kagome Stay with him? She knew about his late nights and overtime. Even her friends know, so why does she stay with him. Inuyasha cheats


Grand Piano

 **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own inuyasha, the characters or the song Grand Piano

 **Extra Info:** Naraku is dead, Inuyasha and Kagome are dating, Kikyo and Kagome aren't friends but they aren't enemies.

 **Lyrics**

 _Thoughts_

" _Talking"_

*FLASHBACK* *...*

"I'll be back late honey. I have a lot of work to finish for tomorrow's meeting" Inuyasha says as he got into the car to go to work. "Okay, bye sweety!" Kagome said as he drove off for work. _Work? No, you'll be out fucking Kikyo just like every other "late nights" and most of our 8 month relationship._ Tears start to fall and roll down her cheeks as she thinks about how long he's been cheating on her, and that how he doesn't love her.

 _ **Am I just a fool?**_

 _ **Blind and stupid for loving you?**_

 _ **Am I just a silly girl?**_

 _ **So young and naive to think you were,**_

 _ **The one who came to take claim of this heart.**_

 _ **Cold-hearted shame, you'll remain just a frame in the dark.**_

*FLASHBACK*

Kagome sat at the Bone Eater's Well, looking at the stars reminiscing on the past battles, physical and emotional. All the times Inuyasha went to Kikyo and the times he saved her from harm. She had nursed him back to health and loved him for the hanyou he had told Kikyo that he only wanted me and she left him alone. Occasionally he still looks towards the forest but he doesn't run to it. He's finally chosen and it's me.

*FLASHBACK OVER*

 **And now th** **e people are talking, the people are saying,**

 **That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano.**

 **The people are talking, the people are saying,**

 **That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano** **.**

She thought back to yesterday to her conversation with Sango on the phone yesterday.

* that's my best friend, that's my best friend, ooh, go best friend,That's my best friend, that's my best friend. Kagome answered her phone hearing Sango's ringtone " hey girl" "hello Kagome" Kagome could tell by her answer that something was wrong. " what's wrong Sango" " kagome I just saw Inuyasha at Mama's Home Diner with I think Kikyo" kagome was silent for a moment thinking about that " No way, Inuyasha doesn't even like that diner. He's says all the food is disgusting and is too salty." " I don't know Kagome… it looked an awfully like him and Kikyo." _I know but still, he's chosen me._ " It's fine Sango, probably just your imagination" " Okay Kagome, maybe so, talk to you later." " Bye Sango" *

 **So play on, play on, play on, Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on**

 **Am I queen of fools?**  
 **Wrapped up in lies and foolish jewels**  
 **What do I see in you?**  
 **Maybe I'm addicted to all the things you do**

she keep thinking about all the things that made her love him more.

 _His ears twitches, how adorable he looks when his nose twitches when trying to smell, when he protects me, when he lets me ride on his back, his jealousy whenever Koga called me 'his woman'._ She smiled at these memories, but then her smile faded when she realized that none of happened anymore.

 **'Cause I keep thinking you were**

 **The one who came to take claim of this heart  
Cold-hearted, shame you'll remain just a frame in the dark**

 **The people are talking, the people are saying,**  
 **That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano**  
 **The people are talking, the people are saying**  
 **That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano**

"Honey I'm home. Work was long and tiring." Inuyasha said as he hugged and kissed Kagome. "I missed you, and I made dinner. " she replies as she ignores the smell of sweat, sex, and cheap perfume.

 **So play on, play on, play on  
**

She fights back tears as she sees all the kiss marks, and hickeys on his neck. "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll eat dinner okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "That's fine," she replied and went and sat at the table.

 **Play on, play on, play on...**

 _Why do I stay with him? He's been sleeping with Kikyo most of the relationship and flirting with my friends._ She hears the shower running, _every time he sleeps with her, he never tries to cover up the evidence, he just thinks I never notice._ The shower stops and Inuyasha walks out with pajama pants on and a black shirt. He sits at the table and they eat their dinner in a comfortable (Inuyasha) and emotional (Kagome) silence. After they ate and the dishes were washed, they went to bed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and said "Aishiteru Kagome" lovingly as he fell asleep.

 **...Play on, play on, play on**

Kagome eyes watered and tears rolled down her face **,** _Why do I stay with him? Why do I always come back?,_ she wondered as she knew that nothing was stopping her from leaving. _Because having none of him destroys me more than having some of him._ The tears rolled down her face soaking her pillow as she cried herself to sleep, knowing she had to repeat this again tomorrow

… **.Play on, play on**


End file.
